Amor en tiempos de secundaria Kakuhidan
by zazkita
Summary: UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO; HIDAN ES MUJER. - En la vida, y en el tiempo, no existe nada más que el humano simple lleno de errores. ¡que mejor error que el amor existe!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER. **  
***Historia original, ninguna relación con el manga/anime**  
***Universo Alternativo en todo los sentidos.**  
***NO EXISTE YAOI; Hidan es mujer en este fanfic.**  
***Futuro LEMON contenido +18**  
**ETIQUEAS; KAKUHIDAN FANFIC EN ESPAÑOL**

capítulo I  
Conocernos antes de vernos.

Estaba ahí, entre los árboles de esa primavera del 2009, el no sabe que aún existo y que pronto existiré en su vida.  
El aún no lo sabe. Como recuerdo usar mi cabello corto y siempre planchado, razón por la cual a futuro se me maltratara el doble, mis ojos sin tanta experiencia como en unos años, llenos de maquillaje negro detrás de unos lentes que ocultaban mis ojos lilas.

-no puedo llegar ante el con mi uniforme puesto, el sabrá de que secundaria vengo...- lo miraba de lejos entre tanto chico suelto.

- y así no se puede seguir mi plan...-

Llego el viernes. Me cambie en la secundaria de ropa y rápidamente me dirigí a la suya, para empezar; nuestras secundarias quedan bastante cerca. Salí del baño rápidamente ignorando las propuestas de mis amigas para regresar juntas a casa

-hey! Vamos a casa ahora...- decía una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules

-este...no, tengo algo que hacer antes, gracias Ino-chan...-

En silencio camine a su secundaria, ahí estaba el, tan diferente a como lo veré, tan tímido, tan despreocupado. Un fuerte dolor recorrió mi espinazo, me sentí mal una vez más, que triste que después tenga preocupaciones más duras que mi cabeza hueca.

Camine hacia el en silencio, seguía hablando con sus amigos; si todo era como alguna vez lo dijo, de seguro estarían hablando de videojuegos, o de porno, mucha porno.

Sonreí para mis adentros, creo que soy la peor persona del mundo.  
Llegue a una distancia considerable de ellos; tenía razón, dos de sus amigos eran más altos que el, y uno más bajito. Y el estaba ahí en medio, encorvado, siempre le eh dicho que caminara bien.

El más alto de ellos se percató de mi presencia y me miro con rareza.

-¡hey chicos! Creo que buscan a alguien...

Los otros tres chicos voltearon a verme. Sentí más nervios que nunca.  
Asenti con la cabeza y me acerque a ellos mirando sólo a uno. A el, se ve tan raro de cabello corto, ese es, Kakuzu.

Sin pensarlo dos veces lo bese. Si, ya sabría como sería su reacción, su boca inexperta, sus ojos sorprendidos. Sentir sus labios virgenes, tiernos, suaves. era una delicia, Kakuzu sabia tan bien. Lo sabía bien. Me aparte y sonreí

-te quiero Kakuzu-kun...- aún sonrojada le dije y corrí de ahí, lejos de el. Lo pude notar lleno de... ¿Confusión? Sonreí para mis adentros, soy su primer beso, su primer amor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿quien era Kakuzu?-

Kakuzu sonrió tristemente, mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla

-no...no se...no la conozco, pero que niña más linda...ojalá la pudiera volver a ver-

suspiro con tristeza

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

NOTA DE AUTORA

*sonidos de guerra* se que esta algo confuso el primer capitulo, este fic será muy corto, y pronto le entenderán -3-.

pero no teman!

gracias por leer

Zazkita^


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER.  
***Historia original, ninguna relación con el manga/anime**  
***Universo Alternativo en todo los sentidos.**  
***NO EXISTE YAOI; Hidan es mujer en este fanfic.**  
***Escenas a veces +16**  
***Basante OC en los personajes **

Capítulo II  
Tardes de verano

La cálida tarde caía en la pequeña ciudad. Un viento cálido y molesto para Hidan que se encontraba fuera de una casa en silencio.  
Se acomodaba una y otra vez su cabello plata, algo nerviosa seguía impaciente viendo para todos lados.

-vaya, se supone que ah estas horas ya debería estar en casa...-  
Miro una mochila suya

-que bueno que me cambie el uniforme, así no sabrá de que escuela soy...

Hidan esperaba impaciente, cuando una sombra alta llamo su atención posando se frente a ella. Era Kakuzu, el cual la veía con bastante misterio y al mismo tiempo confusión. Hidan rió para sus adentros, Kakuzu se veía aterrado, al parecer si la reconoció desde la última vez.

-¿eres la niña de la otra vez?  
Hidan encogió los hombros  
-¿cómo diablos sabes donde vivo?-  
Hidan no se equivocó, Kakuzu se veía algo desconcertado por toda esa situación.

Creo que cualquiera se espantaría si una niña que salió de la nada te besara y días después estuviera frente a tu casa sin siquiera saber su nombre.  
Hidan se balanceó en sus pies

-primero, no soy una acosadora, y es una larga historia si te contara como se donde vives...

-y también sabes como me llamo

Hidan sonrió

-bueno, el punto es que no importa...y no te asustes que no te haré nada-

Kakuzu no se encountraba muy convencido. Ambos se miraron por un rato

-¿cómo te llamas?

-¿por qué llegaste tarde a casa

-no me contestes con otra pregunta

-mi nombre no es importante ahora...

Kakuzu vacilo

-¿y así quieres que piense que no eres una traficante o asaltante?-  
Hidan hizo pucheros

-ya te dije que no soy una...-

Hidan miro su casa  
-¿quieres platicar?

Kakuzu se sorprendió bastante con las respuesta de Hidan  
-¿en mi casa?

Hidan asintió  
-hace mucho calor afuera...

En silencio entraron a la casa de Kakuzu. Hidan miraba su casa una y otra vez, no había cambiado en nada, aún se encontraba ese porta retrato que su mama tiró cuando hacia el que hacer. Su casa era un pequeño departamento. Hidan sonría recordando las cosas buenas que habían pasado ahí, una vez mas la tristeza la inundo. Que pena que ahora muy rara ve estuviera ahí.

-¿te pasa algo?  
Hidan sonrió amargamente  
-no nada...  
-¿en qué escuela vas?  
-tampoco te diré *mientras menos sepas de mi, será mejor para tu futuro* eso no es importante, ¿por qué casi no me hablas?

Kakuzu se apeno  
-bueno, nunca hablo con niñas...todos piensan que soy raro-

Kakuzu la invito a sentarse con ademanes al sillón  
-es difícil para mi estar con una mujer...por qué no se qué hablar...-

-"esos ojos verdes"- Hidan pensaba una y otra vez en los gestos de Kakuzu, de verdad era adorable en la secundaria ¿cómo era posible que ninguna mujer lo hubiese tocado? ¿Es que nadie vio su interior? Era un hombre perfecto, de los pocos hombres que hay, esa manera de hablar, de hacer sus gestos de confusión y torpeza.

Pero al mismo tiempo un sentimiento de posesión la invadió; que bueno que es y fue la primera en su vida, la primera en besarlo, tocarlo, sentirlo.  
Que esas palabras de amor solo era para ella.

-oye...

-¿estas bien?  
Hidan movió la cabeza  
-eh...si, si todo bien, sólo recordaba algunas cosas y...  
-¿por qué me besaste?  
-ah?  
-ya me escuchaste ¿por qué me besaste? Ni siquiera me conoces y yo no se quien eres...eres atractiva, me gusta tu estilo todo "obscuro" y ningún chica me había besado antes...

Hidan lo cayo con un beso. Los labios inexpertos de Kakuzu se m una apenas sintiendo lo labios tersos de Hidan.

-mhm- Hidan gimió de tristeza, unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas pálidas.  
Se despegó del beso dejando a un Kakuzu apenado y algo nervioso.  
Los orbes de Kakuzu rápidamente cambiaron a solemnes cuando vieron que Hidan comenzaba a llorar

-hay cosas...- Hidan se único ante el con la voz algo cortada por el llanto -hay cosas que me hubiera gustado evitar, cosas que siento que estaban mal para ti, y que estaban bien para mi- Hidan lo tomo de las manos

-pero es que nunca había tenido a alguien especial en mi mismo ambiente académico...nunca había sentido amor de verdad...y eres alguien especial aún qu digas que eres raro y que todas las estúpidas viejas te repugnan, eres un hombre maravilloso que se que en un futuro muchas querrían que fueras un príncipe...

Silencio. Kakuzu la miro serio, sin ninguna emoción ¿por qué esa niña tan bonita salía de repente de la nada, lo besaba y luego hablaba como de un "futuro, presente"? Kakuzu estaba confundido, pero sabía que con ver esos orbes lilas, muy dentro de su corazón sabía que Hidan no era mala, había algo en esa chica que lo turbaba y al mismo tiempo hacia que la deseará.

Había algo en ella que lo llevaba de ternura y felicidad. ¿De dónde salió esa hermosa chica?  
Kakuzu dio un suspiro y miro a Hidan con ternura

-mira yo...  
-algún día me perdonarás Kakuzu...

Hidan tomo su mochila y salió corriendo de su casa, Kakuzu la siguió desesperado

-¡no espera! ¡No te vayas! -

Hidan aún llorando corría entre la gente  
-"como me hubiera gustado que las cosas hubieran sido diferente"  
Hidan miro de reojo a Kakuzu  
-"pero es lo malo de no poder retroceder el tiempo"  
Hidan sonrió con amargura  
-soy una muy mala persona...

Kakuzu sintió un tremendo dolor en su pecho ¿ya no la iba a volver a ver? ¿Porqué siempre huía de esa manera? ¿Por qué le dijo todo eso? Estaba confundió, más que confundido, turbado e imponente. No sabía como localizar a la chica, ¡ni siquiera sabía su nombre!

La perdió..

La chica que le robó su primer peso la perdió

Sonrió con tristeza

¿Quien se fijaría en el después de todo?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Acabe esto ayer en la noche y como fanfiction no acepta subirlo desde dispositivos móviles fue algo así como -.-  
NOOOO D:  
Se que esta algo revuelto todo, y parece como si me hubiera saltado partes pero no es así, este fic será muy corto y al paso de los capítulos verán más o menos en que situación de encuentra Hidan, y me gustaría acabarlo en este mes -w- pero ya entre de nuevo a la universidad y yo no tengo vacaciones -3- son cuatrimestres seguidos, seguidos D:  
Y es algo frustrante

SPOILER ALERT

¿ya vieron el último manga de naruto? Qué emoción ya llego su papa a la batalla :'3

Gracias por leer  
Zazkita~


End file.
